


Bullied

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has been the bully target at his school since elementary. When Mikey starts at his school, he becomes the new target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullied

The thing about bullying is, everyone standing around watching you get pummeled, later on they’ll say they’re innocent, they didn’t do it. But by standing there, watching, laughing, taking a video on your phone...you’re not innocent. And bullying isn’t just physical. Calling someone a fag as they pass by is bullying. Putting your stuff in another seat so they can’t sit there is bullying. Talking about them in the hallway to your friends is bullying. So you may think you’re innocent just because you don’t get your hands dirty, but you’re not. And now that I’m no longer the main target, thanks to a new kid moving into town, I’m not innocent either.

 

I used to be shoved into lockers, punched in the gut, and called a fag with every step I’d take down the hallway. And, it hasn’t completely stopped but I’m more or less invisible now. Now that skinny, frail Mikey Way is here. And at first I thought, thank god. Finally a break from all of this shit. That lasted about a day though, because the I know what the poor guy’s going through, and he doesn’t deserve it. We have a few classes together, and he’s really nice despite how guarded he is. As far as I can tell, this isn’t the first time he’s been bullied. His older brother, I’m assuming, was here yesterday talking to the principal about their inability to control the students here. I only know because I was in the office myself, waiting on my mom to bring me a set of clean clothes. In art, someone thought dumping paint all over me would be nice. Mom asked if I wanted to go home, since it was in my hair and on my face too, but I said no, I just needed clothes. Perhaps I should have gone home and washed the paint out of my hair, because now after washing it four times last night, and two more before school, I still have faded purple paint in my hair. I walk to my first class with my head down, hoping to go unnoticed. But as I pass the lockers, I hear a familiar whimper. I turn my head and see Mikey pressed against the lockers, held by his throat. He tries to squirm away, but Brandon just tightens his grip. Mikey tries to pulls his hands off, but has no luck. Without thinking, I storm over.

“Hey, asshole! Leave him the fuck alone!” I drop everything except my math book and hit the side of his head.

He falls over, letting go of Mikey and looks up to me with a soul crushing glare, he pushes himself up, “Excuse me, fag?” he shoves me against the locker, “I think we made a mistake giving you a little vacation.” he slams my head against the lockers, causing me to whimper, “You think you’re someone now, Patty?” he punches my face, busting my lip, before taking off my glasses and snapping them in half, I groan as he continues, “You’re still nothing you queer.” The bell rings and he knees me in the stomach before shoving me onto the ground, throwing the pieces of my glasses at me, “You’re awfully lucky I can’t be late again. You won’t be so lucky at lunch.” he kicks my side before hurrying down the hall.

The crowd begins to break up as I curl in a ball on the floor, holding my stomach, certain I’m going to taste my breakfast for the second time. A hand gently touches my arm. I wince away and squint my eyes, seeing Mikey sitting on the floor beside me, holding out my glasses held together by tape.

“It’s.. It’s not a perfect fix but, but it’ll work temporarily, right?”

I sit up slowly and nod, pushing them on my nose, “Thanks.”

He bites his lip, “You’re bleeding…stay right here.” he gets up and runs to the bathroom, coming back seconds later with a wet paper towel. He sits in front of me and gently puts the paper towel on my bleeding lip, “You didn’t have to do that.” he looks up into my eyes, “I appreciate it, I really do. But you shouldn’t put yourself at risk...especially if you just got away.”

I shake my head, “These kids have bullied me since Kindergarten.. it shouldn’t get thrown at you just because your new.”

He smiles and presses the paper towel a little harder on my lip, “Don’t talk or it won’t heal.” after a few minutes he dabs my lip a few times with the paper towel before gently scrubbing blood off my chin, “I’m Mikey, by the way.”

“Patrick…” I look at his lightly bruising throat, “Shit.. he was squeezing hard.. you need to put some ice on your throat…”

He nods, “I will.. I think I’m just going to have Gerard pick me up, I forgot to do my math homework anyways…”

“Gerard?” I raise an eyebrow.

“He’s my brother. Our mom...passed about a month ago...so we moved here for a fresh start.” he smiles sadly.

“Oh… I’m so sorry Mikey…”

He shakes his head, “It’s okay. My brother takes care of me. And, well she was just getting sicker every day… I think we went through the whole grieving process before she died.” he takes out his phone, then looks to me, “You could come hang out… I mean, if you wanted. Just… I’d feel guilty if you were murdered during lunch…”

“If your brother wouldn’t mind…” I shrug, “I forgot to do my math homework too.”

Mikey nods and calls his brother, “Hey Gee...you’re off today right? Okay cool...can you come pick me up?... No I’m fine, really. But my friend Patrick isn’t so much...can he hang out too?” he smiles, “Okay, we’ll go ahead and walk outside.” he hangs up and looks to me, “He’s on his way… oh, we should probably get your things.” He and I pick up my books before we head outside and sit on the stairs. He looks over to me, “Can I ask you something?”

I shrug, “Sure.”

“Okay, and please don’t take this the wrong way… but are you actually gay, or is that just something they say to make you feel like shit?”

I smile weakly, “Actually gay...and the worst part is, it’s not something they just say...they know.”

He frowns, “How?”

“Well, my friend Pete...he’s a few years older, he’s in college now… we got caught making out under the bleachers during a football game.”

“Oh…”

“You’re not like...a homophobe right?” I bite my lip, then wince, “Ow..”

He laughs a little, “Don’t do that you’ll start bleeding again…” he shakes his head, “And no, I’m far from a homophobe. I live with my brother and his boyfriend...plus, I’m also gay, so..” he shrugs, “Oh, that’s Gerard.” he says as a black car pulls up.

We stand up and walk over to the car, Mikey opens the back door and slides in to the other side. I follow him in and look down shyly.

“Oh, damn kid…” Gerard’s familiar voice makes me look up. The guy in the passenger’s seat looks back at me as well.

“Mikey, your neck..” the other guy frowns.

“Frank, it’s fine. I just need to put ice on it.” Mikey rolls his eyes.

Gerard pulls out of the school parking lot, “So, I didn’t know you had a friend.”

Mikey shrugs, “I didn’t before half an hour ago.”

“What happened?” Frank asks.

“The usual, I was slammed against a locker...except the guy was holding my throat...and Patrick walked up and hit him in the head with his math book.”

Frank grins, “Never underestimate the power of short people.”

Gerard rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before glancing at me in the rear view mirror, “Is that how you managed to get your ass kicked?”

I nod, “I didn’t have much of a plan besides not letting him strangle Mikey.”

Gerard smiles, “Thanks. It sucks you got beaten up, but I’m glad you tried to stick up for him.”

 

After three cups of coffee for Mikey, and none for me, we go to his room and play video games for a while until it freezes. We lean back against his bed and talk a little as we wait for it to unfreeze.

“So do you see Pete often?” Mikey asks curiously.

I shake my head, “Not much. I see him around holidays, but other than that…” I shrug, “We still talk on the phone a lot and text.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

I blush lightly, “No, he isn’t.”

“Aww but you like him!” Mikey grins.

“I used to.. a lot.” I shrug, “But nothing ever happened, and I love the guy, but I couldn’t trust him being that far away and not sleeping around.” I shrug, “So I’m fine with us being friends… Did your brother meet Frank here or did he move with you?”

“He moved with us, from Jersey.” Mikey shrugs, “They’re only boyfriends because getting married is barely legal anywhere. And they think what they have can’t be defined by a piece of paper, blah blah blah….didn’t stop them from getting wedding rings.”

I smile, “It’s nice that they have each other though.”

He sighs, “Yes, but it also makes the third wheel thing get really old. We’ll be watching a horror movie and they’ll be cuddling...and I’m like...well I’ll just cuddle my stuffed unicorn.”

“You have a stuffed unicorn?” I grin.

He blushes, “Shut up.”

I shrug, “I sleep with a teddy bear.”

He smiles, then frowns a little, “It’s not the same as sleeping beside a person though…”

I look over to him, “Did you have a boyfriend before you moved?”

He nods, “Ray…” he smiles a little, “He’s sweet but it wasn’t love. It wasn’t too hard to say goodbye… but now I’m just lonely.” he shrugs, “What about you? Aside from Pete, do you have anyone?”

I shake my head, “No...the few gay guys at our school that aren’t out are trying to keep it that way until they graduate….they’ve seen what happens to me.”

“Has anyone ever stood up for you?” he frowns.

I nod, “Pete used to. But he was older so he couldn’t be around all the time, he had different classes and even a different lunch...once he started college it got worse.”

“Why’d you stick up for me?” Mikey asks.

I shrug, “It was the right thing to do.” I jump as my phone rings in my pocket, answering reluctantly, “Hey mom.”

“Patrick Martin Stump where are you? I came to bring your lunch and they said you hadn’t been in class all day!”

“Sorry mom… I meant to call you but...I kind of, got beat up trying to help my friend who was being beaten up...and I’m at his house playing video games...they broke my glasses again.”

She sighs, “Patrick you know how I feel about you skipping class.”

“I know, but I was going to be murdered at lunch so it just seemed like the better alternative.” I play with a hole in the leg of my jeans.

“I thought the bullying was dying down!”

“Well it was...but I kinda hit the guy with my mathbook to help the guy they were bullying.”

She sighs, “Alright, well I need you to come home so I can see the damage. It’s Friday so your friend can spend the night if he wants.”

I look over to Mikey, “Would um, would you like to stay the night at my house?”

“I’ll go ask Gerard.” he gets up and goes into the living room.

“I bet his parents are just as upset about this bullying nonsense as I am.”

“Well, he lives with his older brother but yeah, he’s pretty angry. He was yelling at the principal yesterday.”

“Well good! Someone needs to yell at that jerk besides me.”

Mikey walks back in, “Gee says it’s fine if he can meet your mom first.”

I nod, “Mom, Mikey’s spending the night but his brother would like to meet you first.. So when Mikey gets his stuff together I’ll have them drive us over.”

“Them?” she asks.

I roll my eyes, “Yes, them. Gerard and his boyfriend Frank.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you when you get here.”

“Love you.”

“Love you.” she answers before I hang up.

Mikey gets a bag out of his closet and packs his clothes, bringing along his backpack because we both really need to do our math homework. We get into the car as Gerard teases Mikey about having a sleepover with his friend.

 

After Gerard is convinced that my mom is not an axe murderer, he hugs Mikey before he and Frank leave. We order pizza and when it arrives she hands Mikey the money and asks if he can pay for the pizza. Which means she wants to talk to me. I look at her expectantly as Mikey answers the door. She walks into the kitchen and I follow, knowing that’s what she expects.

“He’s sweet.” she says.

I nod, “Yeah…”

“It’s nice to see you with a friend...well besides Pete.” she gets paper plates from the pantry.

I roll my eyes, “I get that you don’t like Pete-”

“It’s just that he’s too old for you, Pattycakes.”

I blush, “Mom, he’s just my friend.”

She shakes her head, “You say that but the way you look at him tells a completely different story.”

I groan, “Well he’s not interested, okay?”

Mikey stands awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen, “I’m not trying to interrupt, sorry.”

Mom smiles, “It’s fine dear, come sit down.” she looks to me and points to Mikey, mouthing, “He’s not too old.”

I blush deeply and shake my head.

She smiles and hands out the paper plates.

 

Mom eats a couple of pieces, and Mikey and I finish off the rest before going into the living room to watch a movie. Mikey, who has a thing for horror films, picks Rob Zombie’s version of Halloween and grins.

“What, you don’t like horror?” he teases.

“Not really...that’s my brother’s movie.”

“You have a brother?” he raises an eyebrow.

I nod, “He goes to school with Pete.”

“Oh…” Mikey nods before pressing play.

As some point Mikey has leaned his head on my shoulder, and my head is on his. I fight to keep my eyes open, but I’m fighting a losing battle. I slowly fall asleep, and later wake up to find that Mikey and I have ended up lying longways on the couch, wrapped up by our limbs. I think to move to the floor, but before I can my heavy eyelids close.


End file.
